Ichigo's Denial
by JiminyBillyBob
Summary: When Ichigo said he was not in love with Rukia, no one believed him. "Despite all of those things, you are now telling us that You. Are. Not. In. Love. With. Her?" IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does!

**A/N: **_I just want to say that in this story, Rukia's hair is like her old hair, her shoulder length hair. Hehe. Don't get me wrong, I love Rukia's new hair, but I just love her old hair more. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It all began when Ichigo was asked by Renji to join a hollow hunting time with the Soul Society guys; Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, Kira, and Iba. After hunting, usually the guys would have some sake until mid night. Tonight was no different.<p>

"Rangiku-san and I fooled around last night. We were totally drunk. But man, last night was amazing." drunk Shuuhei said.

"That can't be good for your friendship, can it?" Kira replied.

"We're fine, we're just friends. It's ok for friends to fool around sometime. She is ok. I am ok. No strings attached,"

"Isane and I broke up, she caught me kissing with some bar girl I don't even remember. I was drunk." Iba said.

"Told you guys relationships are messy. Girls are troublesome." Ikkaku told the group.

"Yeah Ikkaku-san's partly right. I mean, I still wake up longing for the girl I can never get. I hope Momo is happy with Hitsugaya-taichou," Kira said dryly.

"How about you, Renji? How's your girl problem?" Ikkaku grinned. The other guys started laughing their asses off.

"Renji has girl problem?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow then an arrogant smirk was painted on his face.

"Oh shut up, I am over her," Renji said. "And I am not telling you guys anything this time,"

"Wooo, over her my ass." Hisagi grinned then laughed.

"Of course you're not telling us anything tonight, the problem's here," Yumichika smirked.

Ichigo started to not get this. "What's Renji's problem?" asked Ichigo, leaning into the conversation.

"You," Ikkaku answered and poked Ichigo.

"What the hell? Me? I am Renji's girl problem?" Ok Ichigo had the right to be terrified now.

Renji hit Ichigo's head with his strong fist. "Get that stupid thought outta your head, dumbass!"

"Renji had feelings for Kuchiki Rukia but could do nothing about that because she has always been Ichi's girl," Ikkaku told Ichigo. The guys laughed hard. We could blame the alcohol.

Ichigo was dumbfounded.

"It's ok, Ichigo. No hard feelings. No hard feelings. I have been over her for a pretty long time," Renji gave Ichigo a pat on the shoulder.

"Rukia is not my girl," Ichigo stopped, trying to get the words together. "We," Ichigo looked at the group straight in the eyes. "Are not together. I am not in love with her."

No one said anything.

No one (still) said anything.

No one (still) (still) said anything.

HA HA HA HA.

The group of hot Soul Society guys burst in laughter.

"You suck at lying," Iba said.

"Yeah sure despite all of those histories with her, the way you sacrifice almost everything for her, the way you look at her, the way you look like a hungry murderer whenever a guy flirts to her..." Ikkaku wasn't finished here.

"The way you're willing to have awkward lunch with Kuchiki-taichou every time you're in Soul Society only to make her happy," Yumichika added.

"Or the way you accompany her wherever she wants to go just to make sure that she's safe," Kira added.

"Or the way you smile out of characteristically when you're with her," Hisagi made another point.

"OR!" Renji gave Ichigo his evillest grin. "The way you gave me a death glare when Rukia said that she loved my tattoo and she loved my hair because she thought I looked great with the hair and the tattoo!"

"Despite all of those things, you are now telling us that You. Are. Not. In. Love. With. Her?" Now Ikkaku was finished. The group grinned evilly. Then they started laughing their asses off again. Then they drank some more, and more, and more.

Ichigo diasgreed.

Rukia was his friend. His best friend. His nakama. She's not his lover. He didn't have any romantic feelings for her. That would be weird. Ichigo knew Rukia was not a regular best friend, she was always special to him. She changed his world. She was the only person that could bring him back to his normal state when he was down. They shared a special bond.

She meant the world to him.

But.

He was not in love with her.

Or was he?

Ichigo would need a lot of alcohol tonight.

* * *

><p>When Karin, Ichigo, and Rukia were watching TV in the cold winter night, Rukia was cold. Ichigo kept her warm. They looked like a couple. Were they even the real ones? Karin didn't understand.<p>

"Ichigo, I am cold," Rukia said. Her cheeks were red. Her skin was paler than usual.

No reply.

"Ichigo, I. Am. Cold,"

Ichigo sighed. "Come here,"

Rukia snuggled closer to the orange haired boy. Her head rested on his chest, his arms circled around her waist. His chin was on top her head. He could smell her scent, jasmine.

And by the way, Rukia had fallen asleep in his arms. But before she fell asleep,

"I always like this you know, you're always warm," she said. That, that made Ichigo smile and held her closer to him.

For some minutes Ichigo forgot that her sister was there. Her smirking evil sister was still there. And now he remembered.

"What are you smirking for?" He glared.

"Sweet," Karin said sarcastically. "Why aren't you two together again?"

No answer.

"You're in love with her, Ichi-nii,"

"I am not,"

"Says who couldn't stop grinning like an idiot when she said she liked being in your arms," Karin grinned.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>When Keigo, Mizuiro, and Ichigo had a date with some hot girls they met at the gym, Keigo and Mizuiro had no idea they would end up accompanying Ichigo to the vet. Did they finally meet the hot girls? No. Did they meet some flurry animals that stink? Yes.<p>

"Come on, Ichigo, hurry up! We promise to meet them at 4 p.m. We can't be late!" Mizuiro said, knocking Ichigo's apartment's door.

"Yeah, Ichigo! H-o-t, no, I mean v-e-r-y h-o-t chicks are waiting for us! I really can not wait!" Keigo added.

The door was opened. Ichigo showed up, he was wearing his favorite basketball team jersey and a pair of shorts. He was not ready to go. One more thing, he was holding a puppy in his arms. Cute little puppy.

"YOU'RE NOT READY?" Keigo screamed. How dare he, how dare he ruined his beautiful day!

"Sorry, guys. Don't think I can go," Ichigo told them. His hands were playing with the puppy's fur.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING?" Keigo screamed again.

"Geez, relax, Keigo. I didn't even agree to come along from the beginning. You two go without me,"

"Easy for you to say, mister! You know Anitha, Yume, Sonoko, and Tara agreed to go on a date with us because they couldn't take their eyes off you! If you're not going, they are not going either!" Keigo cried.

Ichigo frowned. "Not my fault. I didn't ask them to go on a date, you two did!"

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

"Ichigo, why you can't go with us?" Mizuiro asked.

"YOUR ANSWER BETTER BE GOOD, ICHIGOOO!" Keigo said with fake tears.

"Because," Ichigo paused, playing with the puppy again.

"Because I need to take this little, annoying, troublesome, tiny bastard to the vet," he told them.

"YOU WHAT? You choose to spend your Saturday night with this little-not-too-cute puppy instead of some hot, sexy, sporty chicks with big boobs?" Keigo's jaw dropped.

"Keigo's right. You had a hectic week with your medical study. You had been forcing yourself for your exam, you need some en-ter-tain-ment. You need to clear your head! Girls, Ichigo. Girls! And since when do you have a dog?" Mizuiro added.

"Tonight Rukia and I are going to go watch a movie, that will be enough entertainment for me. And this ugly dog is not mine. It is Rukia's. He has been ill for the past 2 days. Rukia's really worried but she can't take it to the vet, so I volunteer." Ichigo said, ran his finger through his orange folks.

"But Ichigo, you can take this puppy tomorrow, right?" Mizuiro replied.

"No can do. She was so happy when I told her I am going to take her puppy to the vet today. Can't break my promise, can I?"

"How about this. You tell Kuchiki-san that the vet is closed on Saturday... And-" Mizuiro could feel Ichigo's drawing hole on his chest with his death glare. "-and we can go to the vet now!"

"HOLD ON! So you just let Anitha, Yume, Sonoko, and Tara go only because of this tiny bastard with cute eyes and fur?" Keigo asked again. Unbelievable.

"Don't give a damn about Antha, Yue, Sansoko, and... Whatever," Ichigo answered.

"Dude, you're either gay or crazy!" Keigo told him.

"He is crazy, Keigo. Crazily in love with Kuchiki-san." Mizuiro added.

Oh please not this again. "I'm not. Say that again and you two will be Rukia's ugly puppy's dinner."

* * *

><p>When Kon and Ichigo had conversation, usually it would end up like this: Kon was kicked out from the house or Kon was given to Yuzu or Kon was given to Ishida. This time was not different. Lesson for everyone especially Kon, never disturb Kurosaki Ichigo when he was doing his medical study task except... you were Kuchiki Rukia.<p>

"Ichigo, I am hungry."

"Ichigo, I really, really am hungry,"

"Ichigo, let's go have lunch,"

"Ichigooo."

"I am studying, Rukia. We can eat later," Ichigo finally answered.

Focus, Kurosaki. Focus. Focus. Focus. Ignore her. But to Ichigo, Rukia was impossible to be ignored. It became harder to concentrate when he could feel her presence right behind his chair, his back. He couldn't ignore her scents; jasmine, vanilla; and he absolutely couldn't ignore her arms that now were around his neck and her fingers that now were running on his chest, and he could feel her breath tickling his ear. He couldn't ignore that either. Ichigo never minded about their closeness. They were Ichigo and Rukia. They had known each other for years and they were friends. Some skin contacts, some touchings never really bothered Ichigo. Really?

"Please?" she whispered.

If you were Kuchiki Rukia, one word was enough to make Ichigo stop studying. But if you were Kon...

"Ichigo, I am hungry."

"Ichigo, I really, really am hungry,"

Still no reply.

"ICHIGO, I AM HUNGRY. ARE YOU DEAF?" Kon yelled, and then Kon made a terrible mistake. He bit Ichigo's ear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kon?" Ichigo snapped.

Kon was on the floor. Ichigo's foot on his body.

"I am hungry! You were fine with Nee-san doing that before!" Kon snapped back after Ichigo released him.

The orange haired shinigami didn't reply.

"Bastard! What was that? Was that an act? You act like a gentleman around Nee-san!"

"I do not and she didn't bite me, asshole! If you're hungry then eat, it's none of my business!"

"You're so unfair! Just because you're in love with Nee-san you treat her differently!"

That's it. He said it. Kon was dead meat.

Once again Kon was on the floor. Ichigo's foot was on his body.

"I can't.. pfft.. can't.. pfft.. breath.. pfft!"

"The hell I care if you can breath or not,"

"I can't, pfft, see, pfft.. what.. pfft.. Nee-san.. sees.. pfft.. in.. you.. lucky.. pfft.. bastard!"

That was why Kon was found in Yuzu's room, wearing a dress, and there was flower on his ears. Oh wait, we also could see tears in his eyes. Poor Kon.

* * *

><p>When Tatsuki and Ichigo hang out, they simply hang out at the doujo where Tastuki was teaching at. They talked a lot, they shared stories, and of course they sparred.<p>

"You've gotten stronger," Ichigo commented. He was kind of sweaty. Tatsuki was quiet difficult to be beaten.

"I know," the tomboy spoke up, drank her water. "You are such a softie now," she said teasingly.

"Che. I'm not," he frowned. "I don't hit girls,"

"Oh right. Guys always say that," Tatsuki said back.

There was a comfortable silence between the old best friends.

"So," Tatsuki began. "How's Rukia?"

"Rukia's currently mad at me," Ichigo spoke up.

Tatsuki laughed. "I see. That's what bothering you. What's the matter? What stupid thing did you do this time?"

"Nothing?"

"Can't be nothing." Tatsuki grabbed the snack in her bag and started eating.

"She told me she got a mission. She looked so excited. It was dangerous but she felt honoured to be chosen as the team leader, and she said she would be gone for a month,"

"And I didn't let her go." Ichigo said.

"Aww. Overprotective boyfriend are you?" Tatsuki said teasingly and ruffled Ichigo's messy orange spikes.

Ichigo wanted to argue but decided to ignore Tatsuki's previous comment. "I said it was too dangerous for her. Then she told me I wasn't being supportive and I was just like Byakuya,"

"She said I should stop being an idiot, she said I didn't understand her and she also said she didn't want to be protected by me all the time,"

"I am with you so far," Tatsuki commented.

"What the hell is her problem? I just want her to be safe. And I don't understand her? Bullshit."

"I understand why she's mad. She wants you, the person that she trusts the most, to trust her too,"

"I never think Rukia is weak, Tatsuki,"

"I know. You just can't stand it if she's out of your reach. You're afraid you can't be there if she needs help," Tatsuki said.

Ichigo let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah. You sound cheesy but that's partly true," he said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Oh and you know what's also true, Ichigo? You can't handle a month without her," Tatsuki grinned. It was always fun to tease her best friend.

Well that was partly true too.

"And, you're just too in love to let her go,"

Nah this one didn't sound right in Ichigo's ears.

"I will pretend I don't hear that," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Tatsuki laughed. "Alright, alright. So how do you apologize to Rukia?"

"I don't know. Have something in your mind?"

"Kiss her," Tatsuki answered. "It works on girls,"

"The hell?"

"What you think I don't know? You two have kissed before, a lot."

Ichigo sighed. "Want to spar again?"

Oh be careful, Tatsuki. Someone was going to break your bones.

* * *

><p>When Orihime confessed her feelings for Ichigo, he was really sorry to turn her down but even himself couldn't answer why he couldn't return Orihime's feeling.<p>

"I.. Uhm.. I have.. Had feelings.. Uhm.. For Kurosaki-kun for a pretty long time..."

"I..."

"It's ok! It's ok! Kurosaki-kun doesn't have to answer now,"

"Inoue," he started again.

Orihime couldn't look at Ichigo. She couldn't. She was afraid of what he was going to say to her.

"Inoue, I am sorry."

Orihime looked up, only to find a pair of hazel eyes stared deeply into her brown ones.

"I..." Orihime didn't know what to say. She was broken hearted, of course. But somehow she felt relieved she got her answer, the truth.

"I... It's fine, really! Thank you for being honest to me, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime smiled even though her eyes were red and teary.

"I am sorry," Ichigo managed to say, still staring so deeply into Orihime's eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun, is this... is this about Kuchiki-san?"

One minute passed.  
>Another minute passed.<p>

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo sighed then let out a small chuckle. "What about Rukia?"

Orihime gave him an understanding yet sad smile. She knew. Then she hugged him. It was intense at first but then he began relax.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You should tell Kuchiki-san that you love her," she murmured into his chest.

Ichigo never hit a girl especially an innocent girl. So Orihime should be thankful that she was born with a vagina.

* * *

><p>When Uryuu came home on weekend afternoon (Uryuu and Ichigo were room mates), he usually found Ichigo and Rukia taking a nap together on the couch. Sometimes, Ichigo was awake, reading a book and Rukia was sleeping in his arms. Sometimes, Rukia was awake, watching TV without sound and playing with Ichigo's hair, and Ichigo was sleeping on her lap. This time, when Uryuu walked in, he couldn't find Rukia in their apartment.<p>

"Where is Rukia?"

"In Soul Society, why?" Ichigo answered, didn't even look at Uryuu. He was busy with his phone.

"You texting with her?" Uryuu questioned.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. Want to leave a message?" once again, he didn't look at Uryuu, he was still busy with his phone.

"Tell her, my room mate misses his nap partner." Uryuu smirked.

Ichigo finally looked at his quincy friend with a glare. "Should I be offended by that?"

Uryuu smirked and sat beside Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, can I ask you about... you know, some stuffs?"

"Go on." Ichigo answered lazily, busy with his phone again.

"I have been going out with Orihime for almost a month," Uryuu spoke up.

"Yeah tell me about it," Ichigo replied, still not interested.

"You... you and Rukia, you two have done, you know, some stuffs right?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. The phone was forgotten.

"What?"

Deciding by Ichigo's shocked look, Uryuu realized that his choice of words didn't sound quiet right.

"Not dirty stuffs, dumbass!" Uryuu snapped.

Ichigo was relieved. People thought they were in love with each other, he's used by that. But he and Rukia doing 'some stuffs', that was new.

"You better make your point clear before I lose interest," Ichigo said.

"I mean, you two have kissed right?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Yes?"

"And you two have, you know, held hands?"

Ichigo started to think that he hated this conversation. "Uh yes?"

"And you two have danced together?"

Rukia once forced him to dance so, "Uh, yeah."

"And judging your taking a nap together habit I suppose you two have shared a bed? You know, you hold her close when you're sleeping?"

At some cold winter nights... no, every cold night, some regular nights too, so the answer would be, "Yes." Ichigo frowned. How could Ishida make him answer all of these questions again? He hated this guy.

"How did you do that for the first time, Kurosaki?" Uryuu finally made his point. "I've been trying to start things with Orihime but then I become nervous then things start to be awkward."

Ichigo was dumbfounded.

Uryuu gritted his teeth. "Yes, yes, and yes. We haven't had our first kiss, we haven't held hands, I have never played with her hair, she has never slept in my arms, and I have never done anything you have done with Rukia."

Then Ichigo started to laugh sarcastically. "Whoa, whoa. Ishida, are you sure you're asking me relationship advice?"

"I am. Whoelse can I ask?" Uryuu frowned. "Just answer my damn question, Kurosaki."

Ichigo took a deep breath. He sucked at things like this. "I don't know. I say, just do it. I don't think she will slap you."

"You suck at giving advice, Kurosaki."

"I told you, dumbass." Ichigo replied, started to be busy with his phone again.

"Kurosaki?" Uryuu began again.

"What now?"

"I know me and Orihime have just been together for like a month, but I have been in love with her for years." Uryuu started.

Ichigo didn't know what to say about this one. For years, Uryuu and Orihime didn't happen because the said girl was in love with him for God's sake. So, this was exactly the kind of social situation that Ichigo was not comfortbale with.

"I just want to ask you..."

"You have asked damn plenty questions already, if you want to ask again, then hurry up." Ichigo interrupted.

"How did you say to Rukia that you're in love with her for the first time?"

There he said it.

Ichigo couldn't want to kill this quincy more.

"Rukia. And. I. Are. Just. Friends." Ichigo said, gritting his teeth. He squeezed his phone too hard, now his phone was broken.

* * *

><p>When Chad and Ichigo were having their quality time together, they liked to share stories. Alright, none of them was the kind of talkative guy but when it came to Chad and Ichigo, Chad was the listener and Ichigo was quite the talker. This time, they were having a drink in some bar.<p>

"I don't understand her, you know. She said she would have time for me this weekend, then Renji came and then they took off to Soul Society," Ichigo said, his face flushed because of the alcohol he drank.

Chad was with him so far.

"_'I am sorry, Ichigo. It's an emergency'_. Bullshit." He drank some more.

"You should see her happy face when Renji came to pick her up, they were laughing. That's one funny emergency, huh?" He went on and drank more alcohol.

"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday for Soul Society. Friday, Saturday, Sunday, for me. That's the damn deal,"

Chad could tell his best friend was really drunk. He said 'for me' and Chad knew it should have been 'for us', by us, it meant Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Ishida, and some other friends in the living world. That was the true deal.

"I hate her, I hate her, and her stupid Soul Society, and her stupid Renji,"

"You're drunk and you're jealous, Ichigo." Chad finally said something.

"Oh no," Ichigo chuckled in a mocking tone. "No, no, not you too, Chad," he chuckled some more. How many alcohol had he consumed tonight?

"I am tired," he paused, took a sip of his drink again, "of people telling me that," he placed his head on the table, "I am in love with Rukia," he finished his sentence.

Chad drank his beer. "So, you're not?"

"You know me," Ichigo grinned.

Drunk Kurosaki Ichigo looked so handsome with that grin, too bad the girl wasn't here...

Whining about the girl not being here with him tonight because she was out with some guy was one strange way of convincing someone that he wasn't in love with the girl. Ichigo's smart way that's it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There is it! If you like it, tell me! That will help me continue with the other characters like Isshin, Kenpachi, or Byakuya (insert evil laugh here). So in this story Ichigo and Rukia do what people do in a relationship, but they never really think about where they are. I always think Ichigo is always so stubborn so he won't admit that he's in love with her. LOL. This A/N is forever. Constructive cricisms are welcomed! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does!

_**A/N**: I want to thank you guys for the support and the review and everything. I love you guys! Thanks for waiting for this. Takes me long? I am sorry! I hope you like it. And this chapter was long, I warn you. Because I want to make Ichigo's progress until he realized he was in love. Hint hint. I tried to put more Rukia in this chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>When Byakuya let Kurosaki Ichigo stay in his mansion whenever Kurosaki Ichigo paid a visit to Soul Society, he was doing that only to make Rukia happy. If it wasn't for Rukia, he would gladly see the substitute shinigami sleeping on the street. Byakuya would do anything for his sister. Anything.<p>

So, he arranged a dinner together with Rukia and her orange haired friend. All set. All cool. But too bad, Rukia couldn't make it because she said, well she said Ukitake needed her. It left Byakuya only one option. Having dinner with the man he hated the most.

Dinner time. This was exactly the nerve-wracking situation that Ichigo never wished to happen to him. Ever. But Rukia begged him to accept Byakuya's invitation. She hoped Ichigo could use this moment to make things right with her dear brother because they had been at each others throats since day one. Ichigo refused at first of course. But you know Ichigo... like he could really say no to Rukia.

The clock ticked so slowly. And no one said anything. Beating Byakuya on the soukyoku hill was hard enough but having dinner with him was even harder.

"Byakuya," Ichigo started. Cold glare landed on him. Dear God. He said one word and this insane man wanted to kill him?

"The food.. uh, tasted good." he finished. Smart, Kurosaki. Minutes of thinking of what to say and this was the best you could come out with. Actually the food was not that good. Well it was good, but not very, very good.

"No suprise. The food of Kuchiki household is not to be doubted. Healthy and highly nutritious." Byakuya replied.

Ichigo's eye twitched. What an arrogant bastard.

"But not enough calcium, is it? Well, Rukia's height is kinda.." Ichigo stopped. Alright. Byakuya did not seem too happy to hear what he was about to say.

"You have to be thankful I cancelled my plan to poison your food." Byakuya responded, keeping a straight face and bringing his eyebrows down some in the middle.

End of conversation.

Seconds passed like minutes.

Minutes passed like hours. What took the servants so long to bring the dessert?

"Nice place." Ichigo broke the silence, putting another effort into having a healthy conversation with Byakuya.

Byakuya didn't respond.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

"So, Byakuya," Ichigo tried again. The 6th squad captain looked annoyed by Ichigo's frequent attempt to talk to him. "Thanks, I guess, for letting me stay here."

"Don't get too full of yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said. "I am doing it only for Rukia."

Ichigo frowned. Like that didn't hurt. If this bastard was not trying to be on good terms with him, then why should he?

"Oh what a caring brother." Ichigo said with a smirk that annoyed the hell out of Byakuya.

"I am not going to be affected by your annoying sarcasm and your complete lack of respect towards me."

Here we go again. Here we go again. Enough, Ichigo. Don't anger him. Back to you intention. You want peace with this man. Peace.

"No, seriously, I, uh, think you're a perfect brother to Rukia." he said, trying to sound believable.

"Enough, Kurosaki Ichigo. Your whole efforts to impress me are useless. I still loathe you. And I am not going to change my mind," Byakuya paused, taking a sip of his wine.

"You're never going to be allowed to date my sister." He continued.

This time, Ichigo choked.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why, why would I date Rukia?"

Byakuya raised his eyebrow elegantly. "Because you embrace romantic feelings for her. And with that dirty, brainless mind of yours you want to own her and claim that she is yours. You even think to elope with my sister."

Oh no.

No. No. No. Not Byakuya too.

And this stupid bastard was taking this way too far!

"I think there's a misunderstanding here."

"First of all, I'm being nice here to you only because I wanna make things fine between us. I think you want to kill me all the time."

"I do."

Ichigo felt the need to go grab Zangetsu in the guest room.

"Second of all, I," he paused, thinking why this would not sound right in his ears. "I wouldn't date Rukia."

"I see." Byakuya closed his eyes. "With your foul mouth, you're now trampling Kuchiki's pride by simply meaning to say that Rukia is not worth you."

"What? No! I wouldn't date Rukia because it would be weird, you know. We wouldn't go down that road." Ichigo said quickly.

"That's a lie."

"It's not."

"Do you think my sister is not good enough for you, Kurosaki Ichigo, so it's highly unlikely to fall for her?"

Ichigo's jaw dropped. This man was hopeless.

"Damnit no! Rukia is..." -very beautiful. Very attractive. Cute. Smart. Elegant. Classy. Strong. Has pale, smooth, white porcelain skin. Has the most beautiful eyes in the whole world. Has the most soft lips. Mine. Whoa, whoa, stop right there, Ichigo.

"Is... My sister that you can't have." Byakuya finished Ichigo's sentence.

"Damnit, Byakuya. I suggest you to go to a Psychiatric." Ichigo mumbled.

"Once again, completely no manners."

"Curse you."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, from our conversation tonight, I have made a conclusion."

"Great. I'd love to heart that." Ichigo said sarcastically, arms folded.

"I am glad to inform you now that I will start to consider other noble families' proposals of Rukia's hand of marriage. Good night." Byakuya said with a full hatred, standing up and was about to leave the dining room.

Ichigo dropped his arms and quickly stood up. He what? The bastard will what?

"What the hell, Byakuya! You can't do that!"

Why did Ichigo Kurosaki suddenly jump down Byakuya Kuchiki's throat?

"And why can not I?" Byakuya did not even bother to turn around.

"Because," Ichigo scratched the back of his neck frustratedly. "Because," still couldn't think of something clever! "Because," still no words. Ichigo could see Byakuya was running out of patience.

"Because?"

Ichigo sighed. Why was the idea of Rukia marrying someone else bothering him so much? "Never mind."

Byakuya finally looked over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I see. Looks like I overestimated the number of your brain cells. I should have known your inability to admit what you feel because of your ego."

"Look who's talking."

"Even Renji took this test better than you, Kurosaki Ichigo. Good night."

What fucking test.

And Renji fucking what.

Ichigo decided not to slug it out. He hated that guy.

Oh the night was not over yet for Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia came home and she found Ichigo standing there alone in front of the mansion's gate, put on his deepest scowl, hands in his pockets, eyebrows furrowed, eyes to the ground. Completely in bad mood Ichigo style.

It was Rukia. She could see through Ichigo. She knew him inside out and she knew there was something bothering him right now.

"Nii-sama gave you a hard time, huh?"

The orange haired shinigami turned a deaf ear. Did not even glance at Rukia.

Rukia sighed. "Sorry. I thought you two could, you know, get along."

"Nii-sama doesn't hate you anyway." she said again.

"He kinda respects you actually, but he doesn't-"

"You're not getting married to some noble guy freak, are you?"

And Ichigo did not even look at her when he said that.

Rukia did not get it at first. "What?" Took a moment before Rukia finally got what her hot headed friend meant. Oh _that_. Her lips curved into a teasing smirk. "Baka. I'm not." she gently kicked him.

Ichigo was relieved. "Good."

"Good." he repeated, giving her his most breath taking grin.

Here came the moment... until Ichigo had to ruin that.

"You better tell your douche brother about that."

"Don't call Nii-sama that! I am surprised you went through the dinner alive."

"Describes him well. Crazy, insane, annoying, irritating, big headed, robot, irrational, arrogant, cold, somber, bossy, bastard, crap bag, jerk, asshole-"

"Shūkei. Hakuteiken."

Oh God Ichigo wouldn't survive this time.

* * *

><p>When Hanatarou was in charge to take care of Ichigo when he had to stay in 4th squad headquarters, Hanatarou paid attention to the orange haired man. He seemed to be in a massive bad mood. His frown was deeper than usual and he hadn't said anything ever since he was brought here.<p>

"You really hate hospital, don't you, Ichigo-san?" He said as he was preparing Ichigo's food.

"Yeah. Which is strange because I am going to work at this kind of place." Ichigo stated lazily.

Hanatarou let out a weak chuckle. "Here's your lunch. You should eat. It will help you gain your reiatsu back faster."

"Nah. I'm not hungry."

"But you should eat, Ichigo-san."

"I don't want to."

"But Unohana-taichou said-"

"I don't feel like eating." Ichigo said. He was gutted and Hanatarou wasn't helping at all.

"Eat, Ichigo-san."

"I said no."

Hanatarou sighed. How could he be so stubborn?

"Ichigo-san, don't make me force you." Hanatarou said then laughed nervously. He was already holding the spoon.

Hanatarou irritated Ichigo more when he started to make the spoon's way to Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo didn't think that was funny. He pushed the spoon away. "Don't make me punch you, Hanatarou. I can move my arms, you know."

"A-ano..."

Hanatarou didn't get to finish his sentence when the door was suddenly opened. It was Rukia. And strangely, when Ichigo (who was not in the mood to see anyone) saw Rukia walked in, Hanatarou could see some sparks in his eyes.

Hanatarou smiled knowingly.

Right. Who wouldn't be happy to be visited by his girlfriend?

"Hey." Ichigo said to Rukia.

"What happened to you?" asked Rukia, she didn't bother to greet Ichigo back. Hanatarou could sense worry in her voice.

"I kind of had a small accident." Ichigo answered.

"How did that happen?" She asked again, then sat on the chair beside the bed.

"I asked Renji to train me kido. Turned out he wasn't smart at using that either." Ichigo said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Rukia frowned. "Baka. You should have asked me. I could teach you some."

"Like you have time for me." he murmured.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Of course I do." she sounded irritated, then her hand gently touched Ichigo's bruised left cheek, green light appeared, then the bruises on Ichigo's cheek began to disappear slowly.

Only Rukia's healing could make him feel this way. It always felt... good. He was leaning into her touch until... his cheek felt like burning. Alright. Someone slapped him. And that someone was Rukia. Her slap was not too hard but enough to make his cheek red.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For making it sound like I never have time for you." Rukia said with a frown.

Ok that made he felt bad for making accusing her. And Ichigo almost could hear Hanatarou's small laugh.

Then Rukia slapped him again.

"And what was that for again?" Ichigo said, annoyed.

Ichigo could hear another Hanatarou's small laugh.

"For making me worried." She told him calmly.

Ichigo turned away. His face was a little pink.

"Stupid. You always worry too much." He said.

Ichigo could hear Hanatarou's small laugh again. What a way to ruin the moment and what a good way to annoy already bad mood Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Why are you laughing?" Ichigo asked Hanatarou suspiciously, eyes narrowed at the shinigami.

"No-nothing, Ichigo-san." Hanatarou smiled. "Rukia-san, please one more slap. For me."

Ichigo's eye twitched. "What the-" alright he was slapped again. "Will you stop that!" he glared as he took Rukia's hand in his, just in case another slap was going to land on his cheek again.

Rukia smirked at Ichigo. "What did this baka do that annoyed you, Hanatarou?" She asked the most innocent shinigami in Soul Society.

"He refuses to eat, Rukia-san." Hanatarou smiled.

"Oh." Rukia said then turned to Ichigo again. An evil smirk painted on her face.

"I am not hungry." Ichigo told Rukia.

Rukia looked at Ichigo coldly. Thanks to the Kuchiki manner she always had.

"I eat when I want to eat." Ichigo told her again. Like he couldn't be more stubborn.

"You eat when I tell you to eat."

"Oh right you're the boss." Ichigo scoffed.

"Ichigo, eat."

"No."

"Ichigo."

"Rukiaaa."

"Ichigo, you listen to me."

And with that, this stubborn handsome bastard couldn't argue any longer.

"Fine." He said. Hanatarou gave him his food.

Hanatarou smiled. It was true when people said that Ichigo only listened to Rukia.

"You know I always win." Rukia smiled, punching his arm lightly as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Ichigo, sounded unhappy about the idea of Rukia leaving him.

"To go see Renji, why?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Renji? _Hell no_. "I, uh. I need help." he said. "Can't move my arms."

Rukia said nothing at first. Confused emotion on her flawless face. Then she nodded. "Okay. I will feed you."

Ichigo gave her the famous cocky smirk. "Thanks."

This vision of Rukia feeding Ichigo was new to Hanatarou. Never thought they two would do this with him around. But probably they didn't even remember that he was there. Hanatarou could see the way they talked to each other. Ichigo asked how was her day. Rukia told him about her squad, her day, her taichou, her lunch, everything. And Ichigo listened intensely, his eyes were never off of her face. Hantarou was surprised that he was such a good listener.

"I've to go now," Rukia said, giving Hanatarou the empty plate. She gave Hanatarou a slight smile.

Then Rukia turned to Ichigo and gave him a really quick peck on the cheek that she slapped before, and then smiled playfully.

Hanatarou, once again, was surprised to see how they interacted with each other. Were they officially dating? Hanatarou always had a crush for Rukia. But seeing who his opponent was, ha. He didn't need to try. Beside, he secretly shipped Rukia and Ichigo.

"And what was that again?" Hanatarou could hear Ichigo ask her that.

"Sorry I slapped you three times."

"Bye, baka." Rukia waved at Ichigo and Hanatarou. Who she called Baka was only Ichigo though.

Her baka.

Ichigo was in his best mood.

Until...

"Ichigo-san, now I know it's true that stubborn man only listens to woman whom he's in love with. If you refuse to listen to me, I'll just call Rukia-san." Hanatarou said with a smile.

To Ichigo, Hanatarou couldn't annoy him more.

"You know that I can move my arms, don't you?" Ichigo said with a death glare.

"A-ano.."

Run, Hanatarou! Run!

* * *

><p>When Isshin and Ichigo went fishing together to a very breath-taking viewed lake outside Karakura, Isshin felt this was the right time to have a quality time with his son. It was autumn. The orange leaves shattered on the ground, the breeze, all beautiful. What a moment to have father-son bonding time.<p>

"What a beautiful time. You, me, alone. Father and son unite! Masaki would be happy to see you and me being this close!" Isshin said enthusiastically, wiping his cheek with a photo of his late wife that he always kept in his wallet.

Ichigo gave him the bored look. "Stop talking crap. Look, your fish has run away again."

"Ah... I'm so happy. If only there was a mini, cute next generation Kurosaki boy join us right now. Oh... I would die in happiness."

"Seriously. What the hell have you been smoking out there?" Ichigo said in annoyance. Eyes focused to his fishing rod.

His dad chuckled. Then there came the comfortable silence between the two men, until Isshin had to break it.

"Ichigo, where's my grandchild?"

"Are you crazy?"

"So, can my stupid son explain to me why can't I have any grandchildren yet?" Isshin asked again, giving Ichigo a wink.

Hearing no response Isshin rambled on.

"Oh before that, Ichigo, tell me who's going to be the mother of my grandchildren? I've to make sure she is cute. So if the baby looks like her, we're safe. If the baby looks like you, we're screwed."

Again, Ichigo pretended he wasn't listening to his father. Isshin sensed the orange haired shinigami wasn't happy to hear his joke.

"I'm just kidding." He added.

Ichigo waved his hand, simply wanting to dismiss the matter. "I'm not talking about this with you."

"Oh, come on, Ichigo! You never want to talk about things like this with me! What is it? What is it? Tell me your problem and I'm going to help you solve that. This is our Boys Zone." Isshin gave him his infamous thumb up.

Ichigo glanced at his father lazily. "Do you wanna know what my problems are? One, you won't shut up. Two, Boys Zone sounds so lame that makes me want to kill my self."

Isshin grinned. Oh how he loved teasing Ichigo.

"Stop being so cold, my idiot son! Now be a good son and tell your dad why you never have a girlfriend..." Isshin grinned from ear to ear. "...or a boyfriend."

Ichigo's blood boiled hearing his father's last stupid remark. No words needed to reply that one. A hard punch on his father's stomach was just fine.

"Ni-ce, pu-punch, Ichigo! Can't feel my stomach! I have nothing left to teach you, you smart champion!"

"Served you right! I'm straight. You're so irritating." Ichigo grunted. And then he realized he had lost his fish. Blame his stupid dad.

"Relax, Ichigo! I was just goofing around, you know. Oh I am so funny."

"I'm not laughing."

Isshin laughed. Funny to see his son's nonexistent sense of humor.

"Well back to the topic. No girlfriend. Why? Because you're ugly? Oh no, no, can't be it. You won The Sexiest Shinigami poll last month."

"How the hell did you know?" Ichigo cringed, looking at his father suspiciously.

"Kisuke. Big news. Someone knocks Kuchiki Byakuya off his porch! Knock knock! Who is that? My lunatic son!" Isshin mocked. That proud, wide grin was still there.

"Stop testing my patience or I'll go drown you in the lake, old man."

"Anyway, talking about Kuchiki..."

Oh sweet Lord. Ichigo thought, well he thought, he saw what's gonna come next.

"What now?"

"I think I've known this for a pretty long time. The reason why you don't have a girlfriend is because you're already in love-"

Please don't say her.

Not her again.

"I don't wanna hear what you're going to say next."

"With Rukia-chan!"

"That's so brand new." Ichigo mumbled.

"Rukia-chan. My sweet third daughter. I like her. I love her." Isshin snickered, elbowing Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you too old for her, old man? Byakuya's gonna kill you."

"Jealous?"

"Nah." Ichigo looked away, started to focus on his fishing again.

"She's smart. She's cute. She's polite. She's elegant. She's cool. And the most important thing, she understands you best and she is what you need and she is who you want."

"Rukia's my nakama, Dad." Ichigo corrected, busy with a can of worms for his fishing rod's bait.

"The rumours say you two are more than that." Isshin said, he decided to stop fishing and just lay down. The breeze was good. He could fall asleep in any moment.

"Who told you to listen to them anyway." Isshin heard his son growl, but couldn't see his expression.

"Rumors have been around. You and Rukia-chan are together. So, it's true, isn't it?"

Ichigo didn't look over his shoulder, his back still facing his father.

"Nope."

"Not yet?"

"Never gonna happen."

"Did she turn you down?"

"No."

"You haven't confessed your feelings?"

"I'm not gonna."

"And what would the reason be?"

"We're not like that."

"Not like what?"

"That love thing."

"Oh you two are absolutely like that."

"Sorry, we aren't."

"Ichigo, you big fake liar!" Isshin sat himself up, moving closer to his son.

"Whatever."

Isshin sighed. His son was so difficult sometimes. He hung his arm around his son's neck.

"Ichigo my only son, why are you so stupid and pathetic. Daddy's so sad... Who taught you to deny that you're in love, champ? Who? Who? Daddy's hurt. Hurt. Really hurt." Isshin said, a made-up-wise tone in his voice.

That couldn't annoy Ichigo more.

"Talk with that voice again, we don't know each other."

Isshin laughed. "Okay. Okay. Let's be serious. Boys Zone back on the table. Heart to heart talk. Convince me you're not in love with my third daughter Rukia-chan." He said, giving Ichigo a pat on the back.

"What?" Ichigo asked, facing him.

"Convince me, Ichigo. Say it."

Ichigo's eyes were on the lake when he said this, not daring to look into his father's. "I'm not in love with Rukia."

Isshin scoffed. Smirking widely. "Who taught you to lie, Kurosaki Ichigo? You suck! Are you sure you're my son?"

"Are you friggin kidding me? Are you sure you're my father?" Ichigo said. His lips curled down into a frown.

"We're onto the next round! What's Rukia-chan to you?" Isshin asked, once again hanging his arm around Ichigo's neck.

"I'm not playing this game with you. Totally stupid and pointless!" Ichigo tried to pull of the grip that his father had on him but it was useless.

"The mother of your future beautiful and cute babies?"

"What the hell?"

"Your one and only lover for eternity?"

"Too cheesy, old man."

"Very attractive girl that's gonna be my daughter in-law?"

"Cut it out! Why are you so annoying?"

"The girl whom you're in love with but you just haven't realized it yet?"

"Geez. I'm tired of having this discussion over and over again." Ichigo groaned.

"You wouldn't be having this discussion too often if you're not this stubborn, Ichigo." He stated, finally released his son.

Isshin grabbed a box of cigarettes in his bag. When he was about to say something cool to his stupid son, he needed to smoke. A stream of smoke dissipated into the orange-gold, almost sunset sky.

"Stubborn? I'm telling the damn truth, Dad."

Isshin offered his lit cigarette to Ichigo.

Ichigo waved his hand. "Don't smoke."

Isshin laughed at his son's expression. "Rukia-chan doesn't think you're cool when you're smoking, huh?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "She did tell me not to smoke but that's not the reason."

Isshin smiled. "Good job. Masaki! Look what a good man our son has become."

Ichigo decided not to respond his father. He had just caught another fish. Isshin laid down on the ground again, his legs crossed, his arms supporting his head, still smoking, he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ah." Isshin spoke up. "Where were we again? Oh the stubborn thing. Now shut up and listen to me well. I'm about to be a serious, cool figure of a father."

"People see and people talk, Ichigo. You two are obviously in love with each other."

"I know you two haven't made it official yet or whatsoever but people don't need that. We know. 'I like Ichigo, oh no he's already with Rukia'. 'I like Rukia, oh no Ichigo's gonna kill me'. You do know what I'm talking about."

Ichigo stayed quiet. He didn't know why. He didn't understand why a vision of Inoue and Renji darted into his mind. Then he felt a fear came approaching him. He was fearful that what his father said was true. What people had been telling him was true. He was in love with the raven haired girl.

Ichigo knew he cared for Rukia a little bit, okay, much more than he cared for anyone else. But it was not because he was in love with her. It was simply because she was the one who changed his world. Of course that made her special. Of course that made them have a deep, very deep bond which people misunderstood that as love.

"You're so naive, Ichigo. So slow. How much longer are you going to deny your own feelings? Afraid that it will ruin your friendship? Don't be a baby."

Friendship. That was the right word to describe Rukia and him. After all what they had been through together, Ichigo liked to say it was friendship. At least, he convinced himself they better off stayed this way.

His father's voice echoed in his ears. He was right. Ichigo was afraid of changes. When he kissed Rukia once, no twice, no three or four times, alright whenever they felt like doing it, he was scared it was going to ruin their friendship. But then he talked to Rukia about it then they agreed it wouldn't ruin their friendship as long as they were not in that love place.

Ichigo liked their agreement even though he was quite unsure about where he was. Then he refused to think about what the hell he felt for Rukia or what Rukia meant to him. He didn't care. It was way too complicated. The more he thought about it, the more complicated it became. As long as she was there by his side, he would be fine.

Friend, best friend, girlfriend, lover. Fuck that. Rukia was everything to him.

Wait.

What did people call it if someone meant everything to them?

Ichigo knew the answer. Four letters. Started with L. Ended with E. But hell no. No, no, that wasn't right. Rukia would break his skull if she knew he thought about her that way.

Where was he again? Oh right. The lake. His father was talking.

"Beside..." Isshin's voice brought Ichigo back to the reality.

"You owe me grandchildren. Since now I know it's Rukia-chan, I'm very glad. Cute grandchildren for me!"

The original, stupid father figure had come back.

"Yeah keep dreaming that." Ichigo sighed. He stopped fishing and laid down next to his father.

"Because you're gonna be a good son and make it come true?" Isshin stubbed out his cigarette.

"Get lost, pops." Ichigo said, yawning. It was true. The breeze made people sleepy. "You know, until now, with your stupidity, I don't know how you got Mom marrying you."

"I don't know! I just confessed because I didn't deny my feelings, kiddo! And she said yes!"

Ichigo wanted to argue but he couldn't find his voice. The corners of his lips curved into a smirk instead. "Ah." He said.

Isshin smiled. His boy really had grown up.

The two remained like that for a while. The orange-purple-golden sky made everything even more beautiful. It was true. This was their quality time together.

Ichigo sat himself up. He almost fell asleep. He glanced at his fishing rod. He didn't drive this far from Karakura to fall asleep anyway. Then he glanced at his basket. Only five medium fishes. Yuzu wouldn't be happy to hear that.

"Hey Dad, we're running out of worms for the fishing rod. You're such a good Dad, you want to be our bait?"

Isshin opened his eyes. Okay, time for fishing until the sun set!

"You ungrateful child! I disown you." Isshin said, handing Ichigo his remnant worms.

"Thanks God." Ichigo joked.

The two started to fish in a very comfortable silence.

"Ichigo?" Isshin, again, broke it.

"What now?"

"Masaki's gonna love Rukia-chan. She loves her. She already has."

Ichigo smiled a genuine smile. Even though he wasn't facing his father, Isshin knew he was smiling. "Tell me about it." His son said.

Isshin smiled. He wasn't going to wait for grandchildren way too long anymore.

* * *

><p>When Renji played board games or any games with Ichigo, he wouldn't take it easy. Everything with that orange haired shinigami was a competition. They were rivals after all. Rivals in everything. Zanpakuto spars, fist to fist spar, chess, Ichigo's stupid human video game, Ichigo's stupid human board game, or love. But unfortunately, the red head had given up in this love matter. No one would want to be against Ichigo when it came to Rukia.<p>

This time, Ichigo and Renji were playing chess. Renji set the rule. Who lost had to be topless (the weather in Soul Society was very, very cold that time. It was almost winter) and the loser had to do whatever the winner told him to do. Ichigo told Renji how gay he was but Renji told Ichigo he chickened out. Talking about the hot-headed, cocky Kurosaki Ichigo, he would accept the challenge.

They had played two rounds. First round, Ichigo won. Renji had to be topless. Nice tattoo, man. Nice tattoo.

"Oh, fuck you, Ichigo!" Renji yelled. The wind wasn't helping. He was friggin cold!

Ichigo gave him his cocky grin (which Renji deeply hated). "Not so loud, Renji. Your taichou might hear that."

These two men were playing in Renji's office which unfortunately was located right next to Byakuya's office.

"I demand you to shave Byakuya's hair."

Renji laughed his ass off. "Oi, Ichigo. No taichou related punishment. That's the rule."

The second round, Renji won. Ichigo had to be topless. The weather was not helping at all.

"Damn cold." Ichigo commented.

"I know. But I am always hot." Renji snickered.

Ichigo threw one of his chess pieces at Renji's forehead, causing the red head to wince in pain. "Sorry, my hand slipped."

"I demand you to confess your feelings to Rukia, you big coward."

So this was the red hair idiot's motive from the beginning, huh?

"No Rukia related punishment. That's the rule." Ichigo said, arms folded.

"There's no rule like that, Dumbass. I invented this game." Renji snapped.

Ichigo pointed his finger at Renji. "I just made it. No Kuchiki related punishment."

"New rule rejected!"

"I am not going to confess. End of conversation."

Renji chuckled in a mocking tone. "You do know you love her, don't you?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you wanna hear my honest answer?"

"Why? It's gonna break my heart?"

Ichigo smirked. "Maybe."

"You're way too cocky, you know that." Renji scoffed. "I could be a threat, you know. 50% I am going to win."

Ichigo laughed.

"But I decide to let her go. Like I said, no hard feelings. I am over her."

Renji threw one of this chess pieces to Ichigo, aimed for his forehead but the orange haired shinigami's reflex was good, Ichigo caught it. "It's totally cool?" Ichigo asked.

"Totally cool." Renji grinned from ear to ear.

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, leaning into the chair. "What if she says no."

"Then it would be my turn to try, Ichigo." Renji replied, smiling arrogantly.

Ichigo's face collapsed in the palms of his hands, a grin was hidden behind those palms. "Bastard." he mumbled.

Renji threw his chess piece again, harder, and this time, Ichigo couldn't dodge.

"Ready for the third round?"

"Always."

"Any ideas to make it more interesting?" Renji asked.

"Byakuya related punishment enabled!" Ichigo answered with a very cocky smile, offering Renji a hand for a male handshake.

Renji took Ichigo's hand, shaking it. "Deal. Shave taichou's hair or burn his kenseikan?"

"Both." Ichigo said confidently.

The awkward part was when Byakuya came in to Renji's office right at the moment and found those two topless idiots discussing what to do with his hair or his kenseikan.

"Pardon me." Byakuya said coldly. "Renji, I believe you have some paper works to do."

"Err... taichou..."

Byakuya was gonna kick some ass again.

* * *

><p>When Yuzu went home after breaking up with her now ex-boyfriend, she found Ichigo and Rukia his dear friend, or girlfriend (Yuzu couldn't tell) sitting on the couch together. Dangerously close to each other. Arms touching. Legs touching. Her brother was playing his video game and Rukia was reading a magazine. Oh. And her brother's arm arm stretched along the length of the couch. Rukia leaned her head on Ichigo's shoulder. They were so close.<p>

"Onii-chan, Rukia-chan, you're home!"

Ichigo paused his video game, Rukia stopped reading her magazine.

"Day off. I was in the neighbourhood so I decided to pay you a visit." Ichigo said, giving his little sister an embrace.

Yuzu hugged him back. Then turned to Rukia and gave her a tight embrance. "Nice to see you, Rukia-chan. It's been a long time!" She said.

Rukia nodded, smiling. "It is."

Ichigo noticed there was something bothering Yuzu. Her eyes were red. She looked sad and miserable.

"Yuzu, what's wrong?"

"No-nothing's wrong, Onii-chan! I'm fine."

"Yuzu."

"I'm fine, really..."

Ichigo gave her 'the' look.

"But you have to promise me, you won't jump down Takeshi-kun's throat. You won't do anything stupid. Okay, Onii-chan?" Yuzu said and plopped herself down by Rukia's side.

Ichigo folded his arms. "That depends."

"And who the hell is Takeshi anyway."

"He is, he is..." Yuzu started sobbing again. "We... We... We.. have just broken... up!" Yuzu answered between her hard sobbing. She started to calm when Rukia gave her a box of tissue and gently caressed her back. Yuzu thought Rukia was the older sister she never had.

Ichigo was surprised at first. He never knew Yuzu had a boyfriend. "Did this Takeshi guy hurt you? Or cheated on you?" He asked, feeling sorry for Yuzu.

"No, no. He didn't. He was sweet, he was charming, he cared for me, he-" Then Yuzu started to cry again. Harder this time.

"He did cheat on you, didn't he?" Ichigo guessed.

Yuzu nodded.

"Jerk." He murmured.

"But, Onii-chan! You promised you wouldn't beat him okay?"

"I said that depended."

"Onii-chan!"

"Don't worry, Yuzu. I'll make sure your brother here won't do anything stupid. I can handle him." Rukia said, grinning. She jerked her thumb towards Ichigo.

"Thank you, Rukia-chan. I know I can count on you."

Rukia nodded. Grinning proudly.

"I don't want Onii-chan to beat him up because it's over. I have decided to move on. He hurt me, I hate what he did to me but no one's perfect."

"I guess, if I love him, I'd have to let him go." Yuzu started crying again.

Ichigo was staring at his little sister talking big about love and such emotions. Arms folded. Mouth in O-shape. Who the hell taught his little sister to talk like that?

"It's okay, Yuzu. That's just how guys are. You can't simply trust them." Rukia commented.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes to Rukia. Ah-ha. Talking big now, missy.

"They're pricks." she added. Kuchiki's arrogance tone in her voice.

"Well, not all of them." Ichigo poked Rukia.

"Oh, really? So, tell me." Rukia turned to Ichigo, smirking.

"I'm not like that, Rukia."

Rukia scoffed mockingly. "Sure you're not."

"I hate you."

Rukia ignored Ichigo. "Anyway, Yuzu, I'm sure you'll find better boyfriend. You're a wonderful girl. You deserve to be with a guy who appreciates you. Like this magazine says, many fishes in the sea."

Yuzu hugged Rukia. "Thank you, Rukia-chan! I love you. And I envy you," Yuzu let out a weak laugh, wiping her tears away. "You've found your fish."

Ichigo dropped his video game stick to the floor.

"Who's the unlucky fish?" He asked quizzically.

Yuzu smiled. Naive brother. "Onii-chan, right?"

Rukia let out a nervous laugh. "Oh no. No, Yuzu."

What the hell did she just say again. Ichigo mentally cursed.

No?

"No?" Yuzu asked curiously. She sounded confused and disappointed. "Aren't you guys together?"

"We aren't." Ichigo and Rukia answered at the sime time.

"But, but you two love each other, right?"

No one dared to answer first.

Not Ichigo's first time to be asked like this. But definitely his first time to face this stupid question with Rukia around.

Yuzu faced Rukia. "Rukia-chan is in love with Onii-chan, right?"

Ichigo wished someone would kill him now.

He couldn't breath. His heart beat so fast. He was absolutely not ready with this.

He wasn't even 100% sure of his feeling towards Rukia. And this happened. Why was universe against him.

"Well," Rukia said. She glanced at Ichigo then back to Yuzu then back to the ceiling. Completely uncomfortable and awkward.

"I'm... not."

Yuzu was sad to hear her answer. "Ah. This can't be it... Seriously, Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo felt like being stabbed in the chest. That surprisingly hurt.

So she wasn't in love with him. Right. Like he didn't see that coming. She never looked at him that way anyway.

Not a big deal, he thought. He wasn't in that place either.

Win-win situation.

He felt his heart ache though.

Like a broken heart.

Like he was being turned down.

"Unfair. Onii-chan is in love with Rukia-chan! Right?" Yuzu's voice echoed in Ichigo's disturbed head.

Oh this again.

How should he respond this. How, how, how... How the hell did he usually respond this kind of thing.

Ichigo looked up, only to find a pair of curious violet eyes staring at him.

It was usually easy for him to simply say 'I'm not'. But now, Ichigo couldn't find his voice. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to deny. He couldn't deny, not when those violet eyes that drove him crazy staring so deeply into his hazel ones.

He broke the eye contact. Frustratedly scratching the back of his neck.

For the very first time, Ichigo couldn't deny. He couldn't say anything.

And when he felt Rukia's hand gently held his face and made him face her with that soft hand, Ichigo just knew he would never be able to look at Rukia the same way again.

Rukia's hand lingered there, still holding his face. Her eyes locked his, searching for answer. Answers for why he didn't answer Yuzu, why he didn't dare to look at her in the eyes, why he looked so troubled, or why his reiatsu flamed.

Ichigo took her hand off his face. When he felt her hand in his, he just knew it fit.

That was when he realized he was in love with this girl.

Just when he thought he was good at playing this denial thing, Rukia could play it better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Sorry this chapter is way toooooo long. I just can't stop if it's Isshin! Haha. i love how Isshin interacted with Ichigo. Ah finally Ichigo realized his feeling! I think next chapter will be the last! Just confess, baka Ichigo! Please tell me if you like it. Constructive criticisms are welcomed! :-) _


	3. Chapter 3

_UPDATE JUNE 9_

_Hey! How are you? Thank you so much for the reviews! i am so happy you guys like this. Anyway, I know this story is completed but then I start to think about other characters. Do you think i need to slip some more chapters just before the finale? Just asking ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does!

**A/N:**_ Yeay! Last chapter finally! I am so sorry this chapter took so long! And I want to thank you guys for the supports, the reviews, the alerts, the favorites! THANK YOU! Those mean a lot to me! I really love you guys! And just for a reminder, Rukia's hair is like her old hair in this story, her shoulder-length hair. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter!:-) THANKS AGAIN!_

When Ichigo said he was not in love with Rukia, no one believed him. Some people would laugh. Some people would scoff. Some people would tell him he was a bad liar. Some people would be brought to hospital because Ichigo was scary when he was angry. In short, people could say Ichigo was such an oblivious good looking bastard in a big denial.

Not only ten people plus that famous Soul Society hot guys gang thought Ichigo and Rukia were more than just friends. In fact, almost everyone thought they were lovebirds. Not everyone's fault, of course. They looked like a couple. Their protectiveness for each other and the way they understood each other did make them look like one.

In a simpler way we could tell, all of things about Ichigo and Rukia hinted us that there was something between the two, and that thing could not be just friendly thing or brotherly/sisterly thing. There had to be more than that. So, Ichigo couldn't blame people if they confronted him about what relationship he had with Rukia. Again, not people's fault if they thought Rukia and him were dating or _secretly_ dating. It was too obvious.

Let's take a look at some other examples...

"Years ago, you were so innocent you know. You were afraid of the beauty of women... I wonder if you are..." A pause. The cat suddenly transformed into a naked dark skinned woman. "...still afraid. My, Rukia must be one hell of patient girlfriend." —Yoruichi, when she teased Ichigo about women's body.

"Hello. Are you looking for my vice-captain? Kuchiki isn't here, I asked her to deliver some paper works to Yama-Jii. I'm sorry though, Kurosaki-kun, I've been keeping her busy lately. You really are an understanding boyfriend..." —Ukitake commented on Ichigo's constant visits to 13th division headquarters.

"It's not everyday you bump into The Sexiest Shinigami alive in Seireitei. You shouldn't be hanging around alone like a creepy loner, you know, Ichigo. Your fan girls may think you're bored of _the_ Kuchiki Rukia already. They have been waiting for you two to break up for like forever!" —Rangiku, when she found Ichigo eating bento alone under a tree.

"Where the hell are you fuckin' running to, Ichigo! Fighting me makes you goddamn strong, it makes you a goddamn man! Have dinner with your girlfriend's brother? Only pussies do that stupid shit!" —Kenpachi, when Ichigo refused to fight him and went to Byakuya's place instead.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you. And Kurosaki, you have no rights to make fun of my height when you, evidently, fall for a girl who has the same height." —Toushiro, when Ichigo called him shorty.

"Yummy! Best drink in the world! Very nice! Thank you, Icchy! No wonder RukiRuki-chan luuurrve Icchy so buncheees and so deaaarrrly." —Yachiru, when Ichigo gave her a juice box from the living world.

"Ola, big guy Sado-kun! Not underage anymore to have drinks, are you? Ah, looks like Ichigo-kun has drunk too much. Oh, I know why... Rukia-chan has been away again. Tell him, my friend Sado-kun, sake can't heal love sick." —Shunsui, when he bumped into Chad and drunk Ichigo in a bar.

"Kuchiki-san's gigai hasn't been working properly? I'd love to give a free, special, full body check up and a special full body massage if she wants. Oh, how inappropriate of me to joke about this in front of her boyfriend. Sorry, Kurosaki-san. No need to glare. No need to strangle me." —Urahara, when Ichigo asked him to fix Rukia's gigai.

"Ah.. Yes, Bonnie-chan, ahah.. Yes, yes, I know. What? Ichigo's an idiot and a loser? You're absolutely right, Bonnie-chan.. Ah yes. Yes what else, Bonnie-chan? Oh hah. I know. Oh right. What? Ichigo has a very attractive girlfriend? Oh, her. Oh yeah Bonnie-chan, Kuchiki Rukia is her name. What's the last thing, Bonnie-chan? You want to be with Ichigo? Haha you have my blessing. Ichigo doesn't deserve beautiful girl, a beautiful boar like you is more than enough for him." —Ganju and his boar teasing Ichigo about Rukia.

Those were some examples and actually there were still many others that were better left untold. Stubborn Ichigo was just being stubborn, he kept saying and convincing himself that people misunderstood. He would tell everyone, every single one he was not in love with Rukia if he had to. He even would scream it at the top of his lungs if he really, really had to. Fortunately, he didn't have to do that because what people thought about the pair was true. Everyone knew it. Rukia didn't know it yet. Ichigo, on the other hand, used to _not_ know it.

But now when he had realized that he loved the girl in question, it was a different story.

The way back to his apartment wasn't easy for Ichigo. He hadn't talked to Rukia since they left his father's house. Better ignored her for a while, he thought. After he heard what Rukia told Yuzu, his mind had been a complete mess. He looked at Rukia from the corner of his eyes, she walked calmly beside him, her face was expressionless but we could bet $1000 that her mind was a mess, too.

_'I'm...not'_

Ichigo clenched his fist then unclenched it and clenched it again. Bullshit. She was kidding...or she was not.

The orange haired man wondered why this vice captain beside him could make him feel like this. Heart ached. Upset. And he felt stupid. She had made him fall for her this bad and then she told his sister that she was not in love with him? That was a pretty nice slap.

Ichigo ran his hand down his face.

This was a stupid game. Whatever it was. He hated that he finally realized his feelings for Rukia. Blame his stupid friends, stupid sisters, and his stupid father and her stupid friend and her stupid brother and technically everyone. They made him feel like total crap. Blame everyone who put it in his head in the first place.

Rukia stopped walking. Hands on her hip. Eyes focused on her orange haired friend. Scowl on face. She looked somewhat... Angry?

"Talk." She said.

Ichigo looked back at her, God, that cold glare from those violet-blue-purple eyes he deeply admired was not helping. "What?" He replied.

"You look disturbed. Why?"

Ichigo did not tear away his gaze on her but he did not answer her question. What was he supposed to tell her? 'I am disturbed because I've finally realized my feelings for you then at the exact same time, you slapped me hard with the fact you don't feel the same way.' Or he could simply answer 'You broke my heart.' That was dumb. And there was no way he would tell her that. Too cheesy. Too cliche. So not him. He wouldn't put his character on the line.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Why, Ichigo?"

God. Did he just realize how much he loved it when she said his name?

"You clenched your fist, unclenched it, serious expression on your face, etcetera. Oh and this intense reiatsu of yours. What? You want to kill someone?"

So she saw that. And so, he was still this stupid to control his reiatsu. He thought.

"You want to kill me." Rukia joked, slightly hoped a little joke could make her handsomely stupid nakama open to her.

Hearing no response, Rukia spoke up again, brows furrowed. "You're pouting over what?"

"Che. I'm not." Ichigo replied.

Well he had the rights to pout. He was a man who had just lost in a denial game. A man who was the war hero-the one who beat that crazy Aizen-the one who won every battle, did not lose to a woman, mind you, a midget sized one.

"Ichigo." Rukia warned him. It was her way to tell him that she wanted the answer. Now.

She should stop that, he thought. She should stop the way she said his name, like she could see through him inside and out, like she could make him do whatever she asked, like she could read him like a book, like she cared for him so, so deeply, or like she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Ichigo tore away his gaze on her. He sighed then gently slung his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close to him, then forced her to keep walking with him. "Coffee?"

Rukia took a deep, tired breath. She gave up and her body leaned into his side. That actually gave an electric pulse for Ichigo. Damn her lovely scents that now he could clearly smell. Damn her tiny figure that fit him so nicely. Damn his new-discovered feelings that made this closeness between him and Rukia felt strangely unusual.

He loved her. And he knew she felt the same way, she had to feel the same way after all what they had been through together. Of all people who had to stop their denial game, why him?

"Vanilla White Chocolate Mocha." Ichigo told the waiter at the coffee shop, arms folded, scowling, and eyeing the waiter intensely.

This was Ichigo's favorite coffee shop, he and Rukia often went here and whenever they did this waiter in front of him was always in charge to take their orders. Ichigo somehow noticed that this waiter had a crush on Rukia. Stupid waiter always flirted, winked, and smiled at Rukia, or sometimes he would make flirtatious jokes. To Ichigo, this waiter looked gay, so, so, gay while he was putting efforts in flirting with Rukia plus this pink uniform he always wore, ah-hah, never been a good view for the orange haired man. This waiter always annoyed Ichigo, he never knew why but now thanks to his brand-new discovery he knew why he always wanted to punch this gay man in front of him, it was because this stupid waiter was flirting with Rukia. His Rukia.

The said waiter turned to Rukia who was sitting across from Ichigo. Smiling seductively, winking, and speaking in a sexy tone which to Ichigo's ears sounded so creepy. "And how about the beautiful missy over here?" Wink. Wink. Stupid waiter didn't even know he had challenged an already bad mood Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia smiled back to the waiter and answered, "Hot chocolate, please." Rukia (without doubt) was too oblivious to notice this waiter's flirtatious acts.

"He flirts with you." Ichigo said once the waiter was gone, slightly glanced at the waiter then back to face Rukia, arms folded, scowling mode on. "And you flirt back." he added. This was the first time he pointed that out aloud.

Rukia was surprised at first at his bold act. "He doesn't, Ichigo. It's called being nice. And I don't flirt."

"He does and you do. You smiled at him."

"I was being nice."

"You shouldn't have. See now he keeps looking at our table, and in fact, with that look he's probably making fantasies about you."

Rukia made a mistake by looking from the corner of her eyes at the waiter's direction and made an awkward eye contact with the waiter, _oh right_. The waiter winked at her flirtatiously several times. So not classy. Rukia broke the eye contact, turned back to face Ichigo and saw his lips curved into an annoying, arrogant, cocky smirk that made him look undoubtedly too handsome for his own good.

"So you're into a guy like..." here he added air quotes. "_that_." He tapped the table with his hands in rhythm, trying to make a melody.

"Don't be so rude, Ichigo."

"Nah, not being rude. Just don't like him." His hands still tapping the table.

The waiter, the same waiter who had a crush on Rukia came back with the pair's orders. He carefully placed their cups on the table. Before he left, he intentionally left a small piece of paper near Rukia's hot chocolate.

Ichigo was quick to take the paper before Rukia did. His hazel eyes scanned the paper before gave it to Rukia. "Phone number." he mocked.

Rukia looked at Ichigo quizzically before checking the paper on her own. "That's pretty lame," she commented.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in annoyance, his back leaned onto his chair. "Pretty? That's totally, completely lame."

Rukia swallowed a gulp of the hot chocolate. "Stop being so irrational."

Ichigo tsked. "I'm not being irrational." —oh yes of course he had rights to be irrational when it concerned Rukia.

"Really? Then why do you dislike him so much?"

"Because he annoys me, Rukia."

"But he doesn't do anything to you, Ichigo."

"He is standing a meter away from our table and keeps glancing over here, looking at you like you're some kind of meat. That annoys me."

"He's taking orders, idiot. And the glances shouldn't annoy you that much, he glances at me, not you."

Right, Rukia. That was exactly why he annoyed Ichigo.

"You're okay with him checking you out all the freakin' time?"

"No, he's just perverted human. I'm just going to ignore him. Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

Ichigo snorted. Easy for her to say. She wasn't the one who had realized her feelings for him. It was never easy for Ichigo though. Being the only one who figured this thing between them sucked.

Ichigo sighed and took a sip of his vanilla white chocolate mocha. "I dislike that waiter. He's ogling you non stop." he gently flicked Rukia's forehead. "No more further questions."

Rukia's eye twitched.

Putting one plus one together... _Wait._

Rukia smirked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "How cute. Are you jealous?"

Funny she mentioned that. It was so, so, so true. Ichigo was kind of tired of denying.

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow before he bent forward to get a closer look of Rukia, they were only inches apart now. His elbow supported his head. "I am." he said. Rukia didn't understand why that sounded seductive in her ears. Her blood rushed to her face. Red. Red. Red. Red Rukia like a tomato.

His eyes locked hers intensely. He wanted to see her reaction. He needed to know how she would react.

Rukia's reaction, out of surprise, satisfied Ichigo. First her smirk faded, her eyes blinked a few times, then she gaped, opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, then she pressed together, bit her lower lip, broke their eye staring contest. Confused and surprised at Ichigo's bold answer.

"Yes I am." Ichigo repeated.

"Is that a problem, Rukia?"

The way he said her name made her shiver.

Rukia shrugged. "Nope... Not at all." she drank her hot chocolate. "Just wondering why..." Rukia breathe. "I just don't see the reason why do you have to be jealous. It's not like we're dating or anything."

Liar. You knew why but you wouldn't admit it. Ichigo mentally stated.

Ichigo chuckled humorously, his fingers drawing circles on the table. "Oh there are plenty."

Rukia gulped. She knew he was toying with her. He was kidding. They were only friends. There would be no reason to be jealous unless... No, Ichigo couldn't feel that way towards her. That wasn't right. Rukia knew the idea of her and Ichigo together crossed her mind a few times and strangely it didn't seem so weird but she never thought it would happen. She never intended to make it truly happen. Now this stupid friend of hers was suddenly saying this kind of thing, it made this idea darted into her mind again, clearer this time.

He was a fool. He couldn't be serious.

"Plenty? Name one."

"If I choose one, the others would feel left out."

_So he really was kidding_. Rukia felt something weird thought. She felt rather disappointed?

The raven haired shinigami laughed. "You're an idiot you know that."

"I've been told."

The two continued to drink their drinks in a comfortable silence. Rukia checked her soul pager a few times, Ichigo was busy with his phone, probably texting with Chad.

Rukia was in a deep thought anyway. She suddenly remembered their little talk with Yuzu. How stupid she was to answer without thinking. She said she did not love Ichigo and Ichigo was there. How dumb she was. Rukia felt guilty. She couldn't help but notice Ichigo had been acting strange and he had this hurt expression on his face after they left the Kurosaki household. Not that she thought Ichigo loved her, but he didn't answer Yuzu's question, he didn't even dare to look at her in the eyes. Like he was hiding something.

Rukia wondered if she had hurt Ichigo.

"Done with your hot chocolate, Rukia?" Ichigo's voice broke Rukia's deep thought.

Rukia nodded. "Are we leaving now?"

Ichigo pretended to look at his watch. "10 PM. If you want to sleep here you should have said so."

Rukia frowned at her friend's joke. "It's just I want to talk to you about this thing..."

"Hm?" Ichigo responded, putting his hand phone back into his pocket, giving her a full attention. This was what Rukia always liked about Ichigo. When she talked, he always wanted to listen.

"About our chat with Yuzu,"

Ichigo blinked. Blame that stupid waiter he forgot his first intention in the beginning. He asked Rukia to have coffee so he could talk about this thing. Should he tell her now... should he? Yeah maybe now was the right time.

"Oh about that, Rukia. I kinda want to ask... you go first."

Confused expression on her flawless face. "Ichigo, it's ok. You first."

"No, you first."

Rukia sighed. "Fine."

She tried to keep her breath steady before saying this. "I think our chat with Yuzu, it didn't mean anything. It was stupid and pointless. Let's just forget it, okay?"

Dang.

Dang.

Some imaginary enemy had to be stabbing Ichigo's chest right into his heart with an imaginary zanpakutou at the moment.

Ichigo's mind went blank. There was no way he could confess now. Not right after she said it didn't mean anything. Not right after she said this complicated thing between them that needed to be sorted out was stupid and pointless.

Ichigo's face collapsed in the palms of his hands. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.

"Ichigo? What is it you wanted to ask me?"

Rukia reached out to pull Ichigo's hands off his face. What the hell is wrong with him. "You okay? Ichi—"

"I was about to ask you is it okay if you walk home on your own. I kinda want to take a walk around the city." he paused. "Alone."

Again, the raven haired beauty looked confused. "Okay if you say so. What time will you be home?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Won't be too late I promise."

Rukia stared at him in confusion but managed to murmur a small 'okay' before she left.

Ichigo was left at the coffee shop alone. A married couple whose table was next to Ichigo's stared at him. They somewhat looked like they felt sorry for him, like they pitied him. Couldn't blame them though. They maybe thought he had been dumped by his girlfriend.

Ichigo laughed sarcastically inside. How could they break up when they were not even together.

This night could not annoy Ichigo more when that waiter who he disliked suddenly approached him.

"I have these charms on woman, sir. I'm like their magnet. Sorry if I make you two split up..."

What the heck.

Ichigo glared at the stupid waiter.

First, punch this waiter in the face. Second, tackle him until he falls to the ground. Third, kick his head again, again and again.

00.30 AM.

Ichigo wasn't home yet, by home it meant Ichigo's apartment. It was weekend. Rukia always stayed over on weekend. Uryuu, Ichigo's room mate was not home. Perhaps, he was staying over at Orihime's or at his father's.

The lights in Ichigo's bedroom were turned off. The moon light from the window gave enough lightnings in the room. Rukia was sitting on the edge of the bed. She had a lot in mind and she was wondering where her orange haired friend was. Only a mentally disturbed person would take a walk in the middle of the night for freaking two hours. He could catch a cold.

A big question mark in Rukia's head. Yesterday morning was fine, Ichigo and her went to buy some groceries. But after their visit to Kurosaki house, things weren't the same. First, Ichigo ignored her, refused to talk to her, then was jealous over a stupid waiter in the coffee shop, was about to say something to her but decided not to after she talked first, then he said he wanted to be alone for a while.

If she asked what was bugging him, Rukia was one hundred percents sure Ichigo wouldn't tell her. If she asked him what did she do? Did she do something wrong? Did she hurt him in anyway she was unaware of? Rukia would bet 1000 hollows if Ichigo would tell her the truth. Ichigo could be so stubborn in the highest level sometimes and yet she was still so attached to him.

There was a low crack sound from the door. Rukia was relieved when she saw orange. A tall figure walked in really carefully, afraid to make sound. Ichigo probably thought Rukia was asleep already. He looked surprised to find his said friend sitting on the edge of the bed near the window, totally awake. The moonlight kissed her small form. He also noticed Rukia was wearing his t-shirt, albeit larger on her small frame, it looked right on her. She was wearing his shirt like someone else would with a dress, it ended rather short on her upper thigh. It was nothing new though. Rukia always slept in his t-shirt when she was staying over. But tonight, he was doing his best not to think about how beautiful she looked in his t-shirt.

"You're not asleep." Ichigo spoke up. He made his way to his dresser, grabbed one of his t-shirts without actually looking.

"I guess I am not, unless I'm sleepwalking." Rukia replied flatly.

Ichigo didn't respond, busy changing. He took off his long sleeve t-shirt and threw it to the corner of the room.

Rukia looked at the shirtless man in front of her with a flat emotion. Shinigami job really worked things out for his body. Ichigo never minded changing when she was in the room. Maybe because they were that close. "Where were you?"

"Wandered to nowhere." he answered as he was putting on the shirt that he took from the dresser.

Rukia got off of the bed and stood in front of Ichigo. Not too close, but close enough that they could grab each other.

"You smell like alcohol." Rukia stated coldly. She could smell it from here.

"I had a few."

"You only drink when you're troubled." Rukia replied. Kuchiki mode back on the table. "What's the matter with you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo decided not to respond. He was so tired. He wanted to forget everything for a while. He only wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep like a baby, didn't care about the whole world. He was too tired to have another bickering with Rukia.

"What? You're not talking now?" Rukia said, angry. Arms folded, intense glare.

Ichigo sighed.

When Kuchiki Rukia wanted answer, she would get it.

"Tell me what on earth is going on, or I am leaving to Soul Society. Right at this moment."

Ichigo still did not want to answer her. He didn't know what to answer anyway. Too bad, Rukia was running out of patience. She got enough of these ignores he was giving her, she got enough of his silence. Who was he?_ Lizzie Zipmouth?_

"Fine. Don't talk to me." she said and stormed out of his bedroom.

Ichigo clenched his fist. She was as stubborn as ever. Ignoring her wasn't helping him at all. Goddamnit, if only she could see_ it_, if only she _knew_, if only she _realized_. Things would be easier. "Rukia!" he called.

Rukia stood up to open the front door only to have it slammed closed by the person now behind her.

"Well, you can't leave. It's Saturday. If you leave, you're breaking the deal." Ichigo said behind her, not moving his hand from the door.

That Friday, Saturday, Sunday for _him _deal.

Rukia turned to face him, took a step back and realized that her head just hit the door. She was trapped. "Oh?" arrogance and coldness in her voice. "And if I break it?"

Ichigo leaned in closer to her, their faces were only centimeters apart. He lifted his other arm to lock the door and placed it on the other side of her head. "I'm afraid you must have a detention."

Rukia raised one eyebrow elegantly. "And you're the one who has to give me that?" He could feel her breath against his lips when she talked.

Ichigo smirked inside. He enjoyed this closeness between them. "Yes." he whispered, leaning closer to her ear. "Yes, me." he repeated. Rukia could feel his breath tickling her ear. His head swooped down, capturing her lips with his. Out of surprise, Rukia began pushing him away but he was just too strong for her. He sneaked his arm around her waist—encircling it.

Not long after that, Rukia soon gave in. She stopped struggling and started kissing him back. Her arms encircled his neck, pulling him closer. Her fingers played with the hair on his neck, up, up until it was lost in his orange folks. Ichigo smirked and delved his tongue in her mouth, wanting more of her. Rukia's defences gradually crumbled, allowing him entrance. He was kissing her and she was kissing him back. Did it always feel this good? No, he didn't think so. His new discovered feeling for her might make this kiss different from other kisses.

Again, not too long after that, Rukia pulled away, breathless. "Ichigo, stop." she breathe. There was a confused expression on the orange haired shinigami's face. He tried to swoop in for another kiss but Rukia stopped him by placing her palm on his chest, slightly pushed him. "I said stop." She didn't want to stop...

Hazel and violet locked with heat.

"Why should we?" he asked. In Rukia's eyes, he looked like a five year old kid whose toy had been stolen.

"Because we need to talk." she answered flatly. "First you were ignoring me then you refused to talk to me. And out of nowhere, you were kissing me." she stopped, trying to measure his expression. "Stop toying with me, Ichigo, and tell me what on earth is going on." she demanded.

Ichigo grinned. His nose nuzzled the spot where her shoulder connected with her neck. "I'm not your fish_,_ huh?" Ichigo murmured into her neck.

Those kisses Ichigo planted on her neck wasn't helping her brain to function perfectly. "What?"

"Please. You know what I'm talking about." he replied.

Then everything clicked.

She started to figure out the reason of all of Ichigo's strange acts tonight.

Rukia was trying to keep her breath steady and stood still. Ichigo's kisses really turned her legs into jelly.

"Rukia, do you know that people talk about us?"

Rukia closed her eyes when Ichigo nipped at her lower lip.

She knew.

"Apparently, they suspect there's something between us."

She knew that as well.

So, people had been confronting him about _this_. She knew how they did that. Been there done that.

Rukia turned away. She saw where this conversation was heading to. His hand held her chin to make her look at him.

He gazed at her intensely but his expression softened. "They think I am in love with you."

Rukia trembled at those words that Ichigo had just said to her. She felt so tense. She gaped. She couldn't breath. Her heart stopped beating. Damn him. How could he say that like he really meant it? How could he say that like it was nothing big? Like it was a matter of fact? How could his eyes look so honest like they were the most honest eyes she had ever seen?

"Since... since when do you care about what people think or say?" Her body was tense when she tried to challenge his gaze on hers.

Ichigo, on the other hand, looked relaxed. He gave her his famous cocky smirk. His eyes glinted in amusement. He really enjoyed seeing the changing of her reactions. She looked nervous, shocked, afraid, surprised.

Well, time to wake up, Rukia. Game over. He would make her stop her denial game. He would make her realize.

"Since what they say is true." he answered.

If Ichigo didn't encircle his arms around her waist to pull her into another passionate kiss, Rukia would have fallen down to the ground. When he confessed to her, her bain completely stopped working. She even wondered if she had lost her brain. Her legs melted. She was sure she had lost all of her bones. Her face was hot like all of the blood rushed to there. Her heart beat so fast that she was afraid it would lose its function. Rukia was a shinigami. Shinigami didn't feel emotion or... love. They were dead. And yet this hot headed, naive man who was kissing and holding her right now made her felt so alive. How could he have this effect on her? How could he make her feel like she belonged to him and he belonged to her?

_Because she loved him._

She knew because this thought had existed in her mind several times. She thought she had known that for a while but she didn't think she wanted that to happen. Because they were friends and that wouldn't be right. What if they couldn't make it work and it ruined their friendship? Rukia was afraid. She was afraid of her feelings for best friend so she buried it down deep inside her. Denying it was easier than letting those feelings grow inside. Now when he told her he was in love with her, she felt this burden on her shoulder had been left up. She suddenly wasn't afraid anymore. He made those feelings that she had buried deep down came out to the surface.

She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Seconds passed and their lips tore from each others.

"Ichigo." Rukia managed to say, breathless. Her head hung and her fingertips drawing circle on his chest.

"Ichigo, I—" he kissed the tip of her nose. "I want to—" he pecked her lips. "—say that I," He gave her quick kiss on the lips once, twice, and three times before pulling away to see her expression.

"Just stop babbling, Rukia." he said. "You don't have a say in this."

Rukia's eye twitched. The moment was gone. Couldn't he be serious? Just for a while. "Of course I do, you dummy. You confessed and I have to give you my opinion!"

Ichigo chuckled. "Who said I needed your opinion?" he slightly played with her shoulder-length raven hair. "Beside, no matter how you say it, it won't make any difference."

Rukia suppressed the urge to hit him in the head. Sometimes, he was just too cocky, too arrogant for her to handle.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're ignoring _my_ opinion? What kind of strange confession is this?"

"Charming one?" Ichigo joked.

She laughed slightly, pressed her lips on the tender spot behind his jaw, and whispered, "I _don't_ think I am in love with you." she said. "Because you're too conceited for your own good."

Ichigo chuckled mockingly. "Oh, come on, Rukia. You think that's gonna work on me? I invented that."

Rukia smiled. There was nothing left to deny.

Her lips moved up his cheek, kiss by kiss, until she captured his lips with hers. Again and again and again.

It all ended when Ichigo was asked by Renji to join a hollow hunting time with the Soul Society guys; Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, Kira, and Iba. After hunting, usually the guys would have some sake until mid night. Tonight was no different.

"I think..." Shuuhei drank his sake before he continued. "I think I start to grow feelings for Rangiku-san. No strings attached my ass, I think I am attached to her."

"You're saying, you fall for her?" Kira responded.

Shuuhei shrugged. "I don't know. It's too damn complicated."

"Typical friends with benefits. It always ends like this. So not pretty." Yumichika commented.

The guys started laughing their asses off.

"I, on the other hand, have good news." Iba started. "Isane and I are getting back together."

Renji patted Iba on the back and grinned. "Good for you, Iba-san!"

"Wait... Hisagi-san finds new love. Iba-san's getting back together with Isane-san. Ichigo-san is finally dating Kuchiki-san. Whoa, whoa. Am I the only one who is still heart broken?" Kira asked the group.

The guys laughed. Ichigo who was placing his head on the table chuckled and elbowed Renji who was sitting next to him. "Raise your hand, pineapple head."

Renji glared and smacked the carrot top in the head. "Shut up, Ichigo. If Rukia dumps you, don't fucking come crying to me like a baby."

The group burst in laughter again.

Ikkaku tapped the table hard, that caused Ichigo who was leaning his head on the table jumped out of surprise. "You guys are fucking love struck," the bald man grinned. "I said, girls are troublesome. You think about girls way too much. Don't blame me if you guys start to put on ribbons or accessories on your head and starts sewing!"

"Hey!" That was Yumichika.

"Nah, baldy. You wouldn't say that if you have found the right woman." Shuuhei said.

The night was long and fun. The sake, the jokes, the loud laughter... this was so typical fun time for the Soul Society guys. There wouldn't be louder and noisier bar in Seireitei.

_When Ichigo said he was in love with Rukia, everyone believed him._

_THE END_

**A/N:**_ You guys said you loved long chapter! Hehehe. Sad that this is the end but nothing lasts forever I guess! Now, for the last time can you guys kindly give me reviews tell me what you think? It will mean a lot to me! Thanks for reading, constructive criticisms are so~ welcomed! :-) (One more thing, can you tell me which interaction with the character you like the most? Haha just wondering...) _

_Bye and take care! (happy lunar new year to those who celebrate) :-)_

_UPDATE JUNE 9  
><em>

_Hey! How are you? Thank you so much for the reviews! i am so happy you guys like this. Anyway, I know this story is completed but then I start to think about other characters. Do you think i need to slip some more chapters just before the finale? Just asking ;)  
><em>


End file.
